yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
In the digging site
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends made their discovery in Genesis Park III. In Genesis Park, It was very busy, the tour jeeps are driving, And out of them were Professor Mosquito Amber and the foals. In the digging site, They were digging up fossils and skeleton bones of the extinct animals. Professor Mosquito Amber: I'm glad to have my grandfoals and their friends over to my park. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Jim: We're glad to come, Grandpa. Alexis: The Diggig Site is incredible. Princess Flurry Heart: It's so cool. Everyone except Rarity started digging for any fossil. Rarity (Human): I don't want to dig, Because I don't want to get my dress a mess, Especially my boots. So, I'll just watch. Emerald: Suit yourself. Rarity's human counterpart watched everyone dig, They each found a few fossils. Princess Yuna: (reading Journal 1) Digging for fossils can be tricky. Moon Shoes: If your boots are dirty, I am good at polishing boots. Rarity (Human): I see no harm for that. Pound Cake: Ready, Pumpkin Cake? Pumpkin Cake: Ready, Pound Cake! Pound Cake: Then Let's Star Digging! Dipper Pines: Way ahead of you two! The Cake and Pines Twins are digging as fast as lightning, They were really really quick. Then, They've found something. They've found the resonating chamber of the Velociraptor, One blow and it calls the Velociraptors. Pound Cake: Yuna. I give you, a resonating chamber of a Velociraptor. Dipper Pines: It's like an animal call, Only it's different. Princess Yuna: Amazing! Pumpkin Cake: If you blow it, You can call the other raptors. Mabel Pines: Just like Dr. Alan Grant used it. Princess Yuna: (blows the resonating chamber) Remarkable. Rarity (Human): At least the raptors are still in their cages. Spike (Human): Raptor Claw was still taming them. Sweetie Belle (Human): Once you tame them, You'll talk to them too. Rarity (Human): Point taken, Sweetie Belle. Daffodil, The S.S. Headliner crew and Sylvia are digging one at a time, Daffodil found something. Daffodil: Hey, Look! I found a Raptor Claw! Gremlin Gus: Amazing! Daffodil: (gives Yuna a raptor claw) Here, Just like Dr. Alan Grant has a raptor claw to cut through deep jungles, Just a token of our friendship. Princess Yuna: (matching the Raptor claw just like on the Journals) The Journals says something bout that too. Twilight discovered a matching piece of the Smilodon skull, She puts them together. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Amazing! Trixie (Human): Resources! Spike (Human): And here's the other half! Twilight Sparkle (Human): Thank you, Spike. Applejack (Human): What'cha find there, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom (Human): I found this here Smilodon skull. Then, Goofy felt depress and Yuna came to check on him. Princess Yuna: Are you okay, Goofy? Goofy: Max has been gone with Ariel's daughter, Melody and our friends, Ford and Stanley Pines, Cassim and John Smith for a really long time. I hope he's okay. Sylvia Marpole: It'll be alright, Goofy. I'm sure he's doing just fine. Princess Solarna: I hope so. Princess Yuna: (started thinking about what Goofy said) Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Are you and your friends having fun? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. We are, It's just that Goofy isn't himself since his son, Max is away with Melody, Ford and Stanley. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: Let's go see what new souvenirs the park has. Yuna was delighted. The Journals started to glow. In the research lab, Yuna discovers the new animal calls. The Journals begin glowing like crazy as a warning, Yuna just had to take a look at all the animal calls. Princess Luna: Impressive. Princess Celestia: It sure is, Little sister. Princess Yuna: Wow! Animal Calls. May I look at them? Professor Mosquito Amber: Absolutely, Princess. Raptor Claw: Sure thing. Ellie: Take whichever you like. It's free for royalties only. The animal calls are Mammoth and Mastodon Infrasound, Sauropod Sound, Parasaurolophus Trumpet, Velociraptor Call, Rhino Grunt, Dilophosaurus Chirp, T-Rex Call, Dire Wolf Howl, Giant Croc Communicator, Saber tooth cat call and All Calls in one. Yuna took a quick pick. Princess Yuna: I'll take the All Calls in one. Princess Luna: All in one!? Larry: Good choice. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: Isamu, Look. A marmot call, I'll bet you, Indy and Anna would like this. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Prince Indy: (blows on the mammoth call) Princess Anna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: They love it. Yuna took the all calls in one. The Journals begin glowing again. ??? . Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225